Sexual Mayhem
by Stephanie.bby
Summary: Follows the events of the episode, "Come What Mayhem." Phoebe has realized that Dark Mayhem's powers are stuck imside of her but she can not control when she becomes evil, or realize that she is becoming more evil as time passes. Max and Cherry are stuck in the house fighting for their lives. Can they stop Phoebe before she is fully evil?
1. Long Live Mayhem

Takes place after the episode, "Come What Mayhem."

Phoebe went to the fireplace to return Dark Mayhem's powers back into the orb inside the the secret weapons vault. Max walked over to his slide back down to his lair. After a few unsuccessful tries, she was able to put the powers back inside; or she thought. The evil powers swarmed back inside of her. This is when Phoebe realized she made the biggest mistake of her life. Hey eyes flashed an evil red color; however she felt much more than an evil rush. She seemed to gain a horny feeling. "I can't wait to take over the world."

Hours later, Cherry is knocking at the front door. Phoebe walked down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Cherry," Phoebe said seductively.

"Um hey."

"How are you."

"Phoebe, you ok?"

"Of course." Phoebe held her to the wall and locked lips with Cherry. Cherry struggled to release herself but Phoebe wouldn't let go. After more squirming and struggling, Cherry finally released herself.

"Phoebe! What the fuck is wrong with you? And why does your lipstick taste like cum?

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? You're so silly."

"You literally just slammed me to a wall and made out with me."

"Ooookkkk what ever you say. Lets just watch this movie. Max get the fuck up here!"

"Wow Pheebs. You're a little aggresive today."

"What are you talking about. I'm perfectly fine."

"Ok I'm here. And Pheobe don't rush me ever again."

"Max, you too? What is with you guys?"

"Nothing. Just start the movie. I'll grab a box of Twinkies."

"Kk. I love those."

"Hey Max, can I see on your lap?" Cherry asked.

"Why is that?"

"I was hoping your Twinkie would slip into some of my creamy filling."

"Well then I would love to put the Cherry on top."

"When did this pair happen?"

"It didn't. I'm just really horny and didn't feel like fingering myself," Cherry whispered.

"Yea ok. Are you wearing panties under that skirt?"

"Oh course not. Phoebe you know you're the only one who wears panties."

"Well I mean, I'm not either, I was just asking."

"Yea uh let me see Pheebs."

"Fine." Cherry bent Phoebe over and pulled her pants down.

"Ok Phoebe. No panties. I'm suprised. Your pussy looks a little dry tho." Cherry licked Phoebe's pussy up and down until it trickled out the slightest amount of cum. "There ya go, much better. Movie time!" Cherry went over to Max's lap and sat down. He took out his dick and let it find Cherry's pussy.

"Oh shit. That feels so good. Hand me a twinkie." No one had noticed yet but Phoebe's eyes started to glow red. Phoebe new it was the powers controling her bur she couldn't help. She ran over to Max and Cherry from the opposite side of the couch. Phoebe shoved Cherry to the ground and then gave Max a very convincing blowjob.

"Phoebe, what the hell. Ow!"

"Max, what's wrong?" Cherry asked, getting up.

"Phoebe just bit my dick." Phoebe's eyes turned a little more red as she picked up Cherry. Cherry, being scared, stared down the whole time. Phoebe stopped at the lair entrance, opened the door, and threw her down the slide.

"Phoebe, what the hell are you doing?" Phoebe walked over to him slowly. Max looking terrified, backed up against the wall. "Woah, your eyes are red. You still have Dark..." Phoebe froze him up against the wall. She ran back towards the lair and slid down. Cherry was distracted by all of Max's inventions and gadgets that she didn't notice Phoebe sneak up.

"Boo!"

"Ahh! Phoebe, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Phoebe's eyes were back to normal. "You and Max are acting crazy. Where is Max?"

"I don't know. You probably killed him or something. I'm gonna go find him. My pussy was ready." Cherry ran up the stairs and Phoebe followed. Upstairs, Max was able to use his heat breath to free himself. He ran over to the fireplace.

"I knew it, the powers are still inside of Phoebe." He looked up with Phoebe standing over him. He saw her eyes were normal again.

"Hey Max, why is there a puddle of water by the tv?"

"You did that!"

"I was downstairs. You two are freaking me out." Phoebe ran upstairs to her room.

"Max, whats going on?"

"There are evil powers locked inside of her and she can't get them out. The powers are trying to take over her body. If her eyes are red, run."

"Got it. So what do we do now?"

"It's twinkie time." Max grabbed Cherry and they went down the slide together.


	2. Fuck and Conquer

Max quickly ripped off Cherry's clothes. He then pushed her down on the bed, then proceeded to put his dick inside. Her boobs bounced heavily with each thrust.

"I'm about to cum all over your sexy blonde hair."

"Not so fast thunderboy." Cherry flipped him onto the bed and slid his pants off. She put her thick ass on his dick, and went to work. She started twerking very aggressively, also swinging her boobs in Max's face. She gave him wet kisses in between. They both moaned together as Cherry changed positions. She started teasing the tip of Max's dick.

"Cherry, I think I'm going to cum like, now!"

"Not yet Max." She started pushing his dick down her throat, inch by inch. She was surprisingly able to handle Max's giant foot dick. She squeezed his balls hard, making him moan some more.

"That's it, I have to cum." Cherry quickly took the dick out of her mouth and received his cum in her eyes and hair. She cleaned off the tip for him, and flipped her hair.

"I think I look so cute with this cum in my hair. What'cha think?"

"Not as sexy as the cum in your eyes."

"Aww. Thanks baby. Now should we stay down here and fuck some more, while hiding from Phoebe, or should we do something about her?"

"Maybe we could help her. She is my sister after all. I have to try." Cherry and Max grabbed their clothes and headed upstairs.

"Phoebe, where are you?"

"I can't even see anything."

"How about you scoop the cum out of your eyes."

"Good idea." She scoops the cum from her eye into her mouth. They search the whole room and go upstairs. Still no sign of her.

"Where the hell could she have gone?"

Phoebe, trying to control herself, went to Dark Mayhem in Superjail. She was feeling more and more evil by the hour, and more sexual by the minute. Phoebe's phone buzzed in her bra. "Ooh Cherry texted." It was a picture of Cherry with the cum in her eys and hair. "She looks so cute." Phoebe continued walking down the hall of jail cells until finally, she sees Dark Mayhem.

"Oh no no no no no, NO! Came to gloat about your victory Thunderbrat."

"As fun as gloating is, I need your help. My brother told me not to and I did anyway, I put your powers in my body, but I can't take them out.

"Well that's because the evil has already rooted inside of you, there's nothing you can do."

"Please, there has to be something, I'm a superhero. Please help me."

"Why should I? Let it take over."

"No, shut up. I'm leaving."

"But you could finish my plans." Phoebe walked back, intrigued by his offer.

"What do you mean?"

"You can do what I couldn't accomplish. Go to a volcano in Hawaii. It contains the most powerful evil weapon I've ever created. With it, no one, except you, will have powers."

"No. Fuck. I'll never be evil like you." She slammed him into the wall with her telekinesis. At that very moment, she fully changed. She had a red streak. Her ass was bigger. Her boobs were bigger. Her powers were stronger.

"I'm going to be much more evil than you ever were," Phoebe said dropping him. She pulled down his pants with her powers. "For now Dark Mayhem, I would get a bigger dick. Yours is so tiny."

"That is tiny cock," his cellmate agreed.

"Bye Dark Mayhem. I have new world to fuck and conquer.


	3. New Phoebe

Phoebe finally returned home, with the evil growing more and more powerful. The whole family was waiting in the living room, deciding where the annual family trip should be.

"It's about time you came home. By the way, that red streak looks stupid as fuck."

"Shut up Max. I don't need your shit. I will seriously fuck you to death," Phoebe said eyes turning red.

"Um, you mean fuck me up to death, right?"

"Sure, lets go with that. Where's Cherry?"

"Waiting for you to get home upstairs."

"Good."

"Hold up. You look way different from when you left the house. Did you boobs and ass get bigger?"

"You could say I went shopping." Phoebe flashed her boobs out, and lifted up her dressed to show her ass off, then ran upstairs to Cherry.

"Something is goin on with her and I need to know."

"She'll just have to miss the spin the laser girl game," Hank said.

"What?"

"Yeah what?" Nora repeated.

"I've decided to spin Nora, and where ever she lasers on the board, that's where we go."

"Dad, I'm not ok with this."

"No one cares. Let's go. Billy spin her." Billy started spinning her in superspeed. About 5 seconds pass and she fires her lasers; however, the laser hits the straps of Barb's sports bra. The bra falls off and her boobs spill out. Chloe covered her eyes.

"Oops. Sorry mom."

"It's ok Nora.

"Damn Mom, nice rack."

"Son, this is my rack. Get ur own," Hank said. "See this is why I love you Electress, you might as well take the pants off too."

"In front of the children, Hank?"

"Yes. Do it."

"Well since your father insists." Barb pulled down her track pants to an amazing ass.

"Look how wet her pussy is." She squirt a small stream on the table.

"Get the stack of money and raise the pole," Barb ordered. Hank went to the wall and pushed a button, making a pole right up from the carpet.

"So that's what that metal spot on the carpet is." Hank went to the kitchen to grab a stack of money.

"Look at her kids!" Barb started twerking and dancing on the pole. A disco ball emerged from the ceiling, as Hank started throwing Money. "Thank you Nora!"

"I think I'm going to go, Billy superspeed me outta here." Billy and Nora ran to the back of the house and Chloe teleported away.

"Well I'm back in the kitchen," Max said.

"Great. Squirt baby squirt." Barb squirted more across the table, carpet, and Hank's mouth.

Upstairs, Cherry returns from the bathroom, back to Phoebe's room.

"Woah! You were gone for a hour. You look so different."

"Well Cherry, I love myself more than ever. Look at these." Her boobs popped out again and she bounced them up and down.

"Oh my god, those are better than mine. I also see you with that red streak girl. Hair longer too?"

"Yep." She straighten hair to where it covered her nipples. "I might as well take this whole thing off." Phoebe took her dress and helped Cherry take off her clothes. "C'mon Cherry. Nude selfie!" Click. Click. "One for ass, another one for boobs. Perfect!

"So what are we going to do."

"I think I want a threesome."

"You want me to get Max."

"No, not Max, I want this to be a lesbian threesome. Nora! Come here please! Now follow my lead." Phoebe crawled under the bed and Cherry followed. They couldn't be seen as Nora opened the door.

"Phoebe, what do you want? Phoebe? Phoebe?" She stood right by the bed post and Phoebe's hand pulls her leg from under the bed. She pulls her through and rips off her tutu.

"Ahh! What the Fuck?" While Phoebe ripped her clothes off, Cherry took off Nora's bow and started fingering her. Once Nora was naked, Phoebe started eating her ass while Cherry held her down. All you could here were aggresive loud moans from the preteen. Cherry than held her mouth shut. Nora fought and struggled from Cherry's grasp. She crawled from under the beat and the girls followed. Phoebe used her telekinesis to push the dresser towards the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? Give me my clothes back."

"Cherry, hand me those golf balls. It's time to show how evil I can really be."


End file.
